Nice Guys Never Win
by Dark Lady1
Summary: The old saying goes 'Nice Guys Never Win.' And Manta is nothing but a nice guy. But does the metaphor hold true in his case? He certainly thinks so, in particular with the one girl he holds feelings for.(One Shot)


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and the rights to this fanfic. Hiroyuki Takei-sama owns Shaman King.

Author's Note: The suffix -sama at the end of some of the names are meant to show that that name has authority or is supposed to be respected. And the suffix -kun is meant for guys friends the same age or younger than you. Last one, the suffix -chan is meant to show affection, or endearment. Also used with friends.

It's like that old saying that never really does die. 'Nice Guys Never Win.' Well that's not to say that Yoh isn't a nice guy. He is. The nicest I've certainly met. And I'm sure the nicest I'll ever meet.

But when I say 'Nice Guys Never Win' I mean the kind of nice guy who lets people walk all over him, doesn't have much to go for like looks or... in my case... height. I guess when referring to a 'nice guy' I mean like a nerd guy. Buddha knows just looking at me you think 'nerd.'

Yoh is the kind of guy who could probably get any girl he wanted. He's kind (not 'nice'. Just kind), he's easy-going, he's tall (I'm sweat dropping while I say that part), and he's good looking. I don't mean to be jealous of him, he's my best friend after all. I just... wish I could be like that. Henh, that pretty much writes jealousy all over me.

I've never had a girl friend, it's not that I can't talk to them. I'm not a nerd who starts guffawing or mumbling meekly when around a girl. I'm okay talking to anyone and I'm perfectly normal around a girl. It's the GIRLS who act weird around me, especially if I even mention going to get a drink with me.

When girls see me, they 'awwww!' and start pointing at me like I'm some toddler. But of course, soon enough they realize I'm actually fourteen and try to stifle laughs. And when I ask atleast one girl to maybe go and catch a movie, it's awkwardness all over. I don't have to be a mindreader to know. I can just tell. They'll say something to keep from hurting my feelings (A lot of good that does...) like they have to be home soon or they've already got plans with someone.

I've never really liked a certain girl before. I mean I've never really 'crushed' on anyone before. The girls I used to know were always too outgoing, or a little mean for my liking. And not much to talk about for smarts. Also, one's quite too abusive for my liking (I think you ALL should know who I'm talking about).

But that whole paragraph is past tense. I never liked certain girls BEFORE I met her. I never really crushed on anyone BEFORE her. That girl who was almost too shy to speak new people.

At first, I was completely drawn to how cute she was. I'm not being shallow or anything, when I mean 'cute' I mean inside and out. She was pretty, and she was shy and always soft spoken; not daring to say something bad about anyone.

I got to talk to her a few times, she was really nice with me. We had some things in common, which pretty much drew me closer to her. Training with Yoh's grandfather impressed me, and the fact that I came all the way to Izumo just to see Yoh again impressed her.

I liked her. Alot. I was crushing on her a lot.

But yet again that's all past tense. When I met her, it was long before I realized she was already crushing on someone.

Yoh. My best friend that I had traveled so far to see again, and the first girl I'd met and actually lived.

I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. When she was around Yoh, her feelings were almost transparent. Everyone knew. I soon knew and was heartbroken.

For a little while, I hated Yoh for it. It was yet again that the saying 'Nice Guys Never Win' came up. But of course, I sorted through my feelings. I'm like that. I'll become completely irrational, then calm down, then see some sense through my emotions.

It wasn't Yoh's fault she crushed on him. And it wasn't his fault I couldn't get a girl. I would never blame Yoh. He was such a great friend to me; I could never do that to him.

But it didn't stop me from liking her. Actually, even if I had tried to get over her I doubt I could. She moved into the En Inn with Yoh and Anna. That place was like a second home for me and with Anna around, her and I ended up doing most of the chores together. I guess I didn't mind cleaning the kitchen or hot spring area as much when she was around. We talked more and more, and of course, I liked her more and more.

She was interesting to me. She could predict things in the future, had trained with Yohmei almost all of her life. But like me, she was too much of a nice person and let people walk all over her. Especially Anna. Though despite it, she was always grateful.

She seemed to know that Yoh wouldn't return her feelings, but couldn't get over them. Henh, she's more like me the more I talk about it.

I just wished she'd turn around and see ME for once. Instead of always staring at Yoh when he wasn't looking.

------

I looked up from my book at a faint sound. Sitting on the porch of the old En Inn, I strained my ears to figure out the sound.

It was dark out; it had to be past Eight PM by then. The moon was clouded up tonight so the thing making the sound could've been two inches from me and I wouldn't have known it. Everything was pretty dark.

But to my luck, the noise was still going, and didn't seem like it would be stopping anytime. I got to my feet and tip toed around the porch. It was coming from inside the house. Probably just one of the ghosts haunting the house, but my gut told me otherwise. And I wasn't one to ignore a gut feeling.

I stepped in, slipping on the guest slippers laid out and walked closer to the noise. Thanks to my small stature, I didn't have to worry about making noise myself.

The further I went down the corridor, the louder the noise got. I narrowed my eyes at a guest room at the end of the hall. Was that... crying I heard? From Tamao's room?

I gulped down, hard at that. Could Tamao be crying? True, I'm normal with girls. But I've never had to actually comfort a girl while she's crying.

But this was Tamao, not just any other girl. The girl I wanted, and the last thing I wanted was for Tamao to be sad.

The noise seemed to die down lightly, I raised an eyebrow before continued down the corridor. Pressing an ear to door, I tried to listen for her voice. A sob, a sniffle. Anything that told me I should be in there.

Well for one thing, I didn't hear Ponchi and Konchi screwing around in there. Thank Buddha! I didn't care if they were with Tamao, they annoyed me to no end.

"Wish I didn't have to.... This is my only choice." A muffled version of that reached me. Her voice sounded strained, I winced at that. She'd been crying for awhile if that was the case.

I took in a deep breath, puffing out my chest lightly, before knocking on the door. There was a gasp and then a THUMP! I gave the door a funny look, wondering what on earth had happened.

"Ah-- c-coming!" A rushed voice answered him. He could hear her walking toward the door, but she didn't open it right away. After a moment's pause, Tamao slid open the door looking straight ahead. It took her a second but she lowered her gaze to see me there.

I hate it when that happens.

"M-Manta-kun?" But I love it when she calls me that.

"Uh, hey Tamao." I greeted, scratching the back of my head. I cursed myself for sounding so stupid. "Are you okay? I thought I heard... crying."

Tamao herself looked a little more than flustered. Her pink hair was ruffled lightly and her cheeks were red. Almost swollen. It was obvious she was crying, her expression told me that. Like I said, she was more than a little see through. Her feelings were completely transparent.

"Ah! Me? Crying? You must've heard one of the spirits." She lied, waving her hand dismissively at the subject. Tamao laughed nervously then pressed her two index fingers together. "But, uh, don't bother telling Anna-sama or Yoh-sama about it. Please?"

I pouted at the lie. I had hoped she'd be able to tell me what was wrong. I sucked at comforting others but I hated seeing her sad. But I also didn't want to press a matter that obviously upset Tamao.

"Sure Tamao I wo--." I cut myself off once I saw something in her room. A suit case poking out from underneath her blanket, sitting on the floor with clothes spewing out. Now that I looked, her closet and dresser drawers were all open and nearly empty.

"Ah!" Tamao saw what I was looking at and moved over so instead, I was staring at her hips. I backed up and gave her an incredulous look.

"You're leav--?!" Again I was cut off. But this time it was Tamao who had done it. She'd covered my mouth and pulled me into her room, hastily pulling the door back closed. I realized what she was up to and gasped. "You're leaving?!" I hissed, seeing that she didn't want anyone else to hear.

Tamao leaned against the door, looking guilty. "I have no choice Manta-kun." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"W-whad'you mean 'no choice'? Why can't you live here?"

She sighed, marching back to her suitcase and taking off the blanket. "I just can't. Anna-sama and Yoh-sama live here. I--I shouldn't have intruded." I could see it was hard for her to say that. Her eyes were still red and new tears were welling up.

I walked closer to her. "Tamao, what's wrong? We're friends, can't you tell me?"

That hit her, hard at that. Tamao looked back at me and slid down to her knees on the hard-wood floor, to me that told me to come up to her. "Manta-kun... I-- I saw Anna-sama and Yoh-sama together. A-and, Yoh called her Anna-chan, a-and," she began to hiccup a little, tears falling, though she tried to wipe them away. "I-I just realized th-that it's n-not my place to b-be here."

She tried to continue packing her clothes back into her suitcase but I grabbed her hands so she would stay facing me. Tamao tried to calm herself down, staring back at me.

"Manta-kun...."

"Ta--" I bit on the inside of my cheek, choosing my words carefully. "Tamao-chan... I don't want you to leave...." Her eyes widened at me, but by then I was staying at the ground. "Please, don't go Tamao-chan." I made sure she heard me when I said her name.

It all happened so suddenly, I still can't remember how it started. But what I DO remember is that I was hugging Tamao the next second, and she was hugging me.

We were hugging and she had her head resting on my shoulder. "Please stay...." I whispered, hands tightening on the fabric over her shirt.

She gave a nod, facing me with her eyes closed. She smiled and kept her arms around me. "Okay... I will Manta-kun. I'll stay for you."


End file.
